Nookie
by Shawn30
Summary: Marking the next four era's in Tommy and Kimberly's intimate relationship...


**Title: "Nookie"  
Chapter (1/1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Marking the next four era's in Tommy and Kimberly's intimate relationship...**

**Rating: MA **

**Category: Romance/Erotica **

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" is canon. After that its all my AU.**

**Authors Notes 1: This is midnight fic. After hours only. Angst is far, far way. The intense heat, fiery passion, and true love these two characters share defines this story.**

**Authors Notes 2: This is a very sexually explicit and mature story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Prudes probably shouldn't read this. *smirk***

**Dedicated to: Anyone who needs a little more good Nookie in their lives. If that's you then put it in your review. *smile***

**Love is a friendship with erotic moments. ~ luca**

**"Love is not the dying moan of a distant violin, it's the triumphant twang of a bedspring."  
~ S. J. Perlman**

**********

**********

**The apartment of Kimberly Ann Hart **

**1717 Dante Drive **

**4th floor Apt: 408 **

**Thursday, November 17, 2001 6:50 PM **

**Westwood, Ca**

Arms crossed her grey UCLA Bruins T-shirt, Kimberly peeked one eye through the small hole in her door. The Handsome culprit behind the rather incessant knocking that disturbed her cram-study session a few minutes ago waited on the other side looking far to gloriously relaxed for any man to have the right too. An anxious smile adorned his face as he waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She playfully chewed her bottom lip, a pink toe-nail polished foot tapping on the plush tan carpet. She knew exactly why he was here, and as wickedly excited as it made her she still needed to study. "Who is it?" she asked in a mock of a cheerful voice.

Tommy gave a amused shake of his head, smiling. Kim was many things, but even with the simplest, she was never easy. "Your amazing boyfriend."

"Which one?"

With her Joker-like attitude, sometimes he wondered if she was on a constant sugar-high. "Your first and current one. He's got spiky hair, a bad memory, and his mom thinks he drives to fast."

"Sounds familiar. Didn't I dump you once?" She heard her name exasperated in a cute little sigh. That she could tease Tommy about their past was one of her favorite aspects of their present. Kim caught sight of the mildly annoyed expression on the other side of the door. To tease her, he actually tried to look in through the hole on his end. "That gives new meaning to Peeping Tom."

"Kim, please open this door before your neighbors think I'm stalking you." Her snicker of a laugh was music to his ears. She was always playing games like this, whether it was flipping a coin to decide if he could kiss her or picking out their dinner at a new restaurant by using the tried and true scientifically tested method of Enny-Meanie-Miny-Moe on the menu. "Come on, Beautiful."

Jerk... using that name whenever he wants to get his way. One day she sincerely hoped it wouldn't give her goosebumps like it did when she was sixteen. Then again, maybe she never wanted that to happen. "You know good and well that I have a major assignment due in two days and I need all my free time to finish it. I need my uninterrupted time. Your presence here is is against the pre-set rules of our relationship."

"Rules you wrote without my consent," Tommy reminded her.

"As is every girlfriend's right."

"I am so gonna write you a Dear Jane letter up against this door."

Kim gave a appalled chuckle. "You would break up with me using a hand written letter? How evil. Next thing I know you'll be calling me your sister."

"You're gonna get a spanking for that one day," he snickered.

"Promises, promises," she laughed upon opening the door and then being promptly swept off her feet with a incredibly hot kiss. She smiled around his loving mouth, holding tight around his neck while her toes dangled just off the floor. Curse her lack of height, and yet whenever he went Cave-man and lifted her off the floor it was kinda swoon-worthy. She loved him soooooooooo much.

Six weeks ago "Timberly Part Deux" became official as they just couldn't keep up the pretense of being good friends who finally reconnected after a few years. Ever since Kim relocated back to the West Coast Tommy had been such a great help to her in all regards, and was looking far to good for her to pass up. Since she was single and had been for well over a year she saw no reason, or a girlfriend in his life, that she shouldn't jump the Good Ship Tommy and ride it for all it was worth. Literally and figuratively as they discovered that final element to their relationship they'd never shared before.

Passion.

Raw, fiery passion that was just so damn good keeping their hands off each other didn't was a afterthought. Ever since their very first time at his place, their second in the backseat of her car, their third in the backyard of his parents house, and their fourth on her kitchen table their sex life was just so wild and insanely satisfyingly that staying away from each other was just not possible. Lust, while certainly not a relationships most important aspect, was an incredibly addictive one if a couple had it. And they had to SO bad for each other.

They ached for each other...

Alas, responsibilities both personal and professional have made finding time alone this week tougher than usual. That was on Tommy's mind far more than the test he was studying for at the library. All he could think about was his Beautiful's soft moans and cries of passion when he took her. And after realizing he had barely read two pages in thirty minutes he knew he just had to see her. Nothing else mattered.

Gently setting her down on her feet again, Tommy panted hotly over her deliciously kissable mouth, his eyes still shut. "You kiss entirely too good."

Humming delightfully from that fantastic kiss, Kim smiled against his chest, her hands braced on his sides. "Mmm, you're quite adequate as well."

"Just adequate?" he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Okay, you're toe-curlingly awesome." She felt him laugh, exhaling happily. "And you are totally invading my study-privacy."

"I know."

"I'm behind on this project and I have a partner who is about as useful as a snowman putting out a fire in Hell."

Tommy leisurely grazed his hands up and down her lower back in a soothing massage, drawing a soft hum from her lips. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Done."

Lifting her head, she met his adoring gaze with one of her own. "You'd kill for me?" He nodded. "You're quite possibly the best boyfriend ever."

Tommy aimed for her pretty little mouth again. "I try." With his arms closing tightly around her middle, his kissed her thoroughly until they were both softly moaning. Arousal escalated as he felt himself harden over her belly. She squeaked out a little laugh when she felt it, and then released him to shake her head in his face. "In the words of Destiny's Child, no, no, no, no, no," she playfully taunted. "I have planned to work on this project all evening minus any boyfriend-loving of any kind." When her feet left the ground again and he began easing towards her bedroom she raised a brow. He set her back down, grinning. "Baby, don't you need to study too?"

"I tried," Tommy noted with a nod before pecking her lips once more. "I really, really did. I gave it my best effort. But all I could think about," he punctuated by filling his strong hands with the supple curves of her ass, "was you."

Biting back a seductive groan, Kim felt herself melting despite all her protests. The hard man pressed against her was undoing all her vaunted resolve. Her body longed for him, always. "Sweet as that is, we have to be responsible adults."

"You're on the pill. Isn't that responsible enough?" She poked him in the side with a finger that made him flinch. "I just think we both need a little 'study break'."

Yeah, right. Kim was sure she knew what kind of 'study-break' he had in mind. "Of the naked variety?"

"Semi-naked is fine too," he joked before forcing her to surrender to another deep, wet kiss that saw her hands roaming over his backside and up his masculine shoulders. He squeezed her ass tight to him, ensuring she felt how 'affected' he was by her close proximity. God, he loved this mildly crazy woman. She was sexy, smart, confident, and quirky enough to charm her way back into his heart and claim it as her own. "Kim, let's just take a break for a little while and... I don't know..."

"Play Monopoly?" He shook his head. "Spades?" Another slow head shake and smile. "Super Mario Brothers?"

"Kim, you need a few years of therapy."

"My idea of a long and therapeutic session is with Dr. Ben and Dr. Jerry on my own couch with a spoon in hand." Even while bantering with him, her hands were gently pulling at his white button down shirt. He was already running his fingers over the top button of her jeans. Her nipples tightened in reply. "You need to leave and I need to get back to my project."

"You don't want me to go," Tommy dared her to deny when he began brushing over the tender skin of her neck with his mouth and tongue, running the latter over her wildly beating pulse. The feel of her digging his shirt out of his pants was evidence enough she was weakening. A faint blush coloring her cheeks made the case undeniably in his favor. "I want you."

"Tommy," she moaned despite herself, eyes shutting to the feel of his hungry mouth drinking from her throat, while his hands kneaded her ass, drawing her closer to the erection dying to slide inside her. Right where she wanted him desperately. Her breasts rose against his chest, caressing sensation throughout her body. She quivered in his arms. "You are so not fighting fair." Suddenly she was hoisted off the floor from around her waist, braced low on his hips while being walked to her beige sectional sofa. Her legs curled around his middle, pressing her center to his hardness. "Is it Morphing time?"

"That was so kinky," he half-laughed before drowning her soft mouth with another deep, claiming kiss as they began clawing at each others clothes on the long sofa. Buttons unsnapped, clasps were undone, jeans were discarded, shirts were tossed aside, shoes were kicked away, and all that was left were two hopelessly in love and very naked ex-Power Rangers.

Their mouths mated in a erotic frenzy that heated the very air around them. Tommy's hands glided up and down the bare flesh of Kimberly's thighs, causing her to writhe beneath him. Her back arched the second his warm mouth closed around a pink nipple, drawing strongly on the tip. He raised a free hand to firmly cup her other breast, kneading it in time with his relentless suckling of the other. One long, drawn out moan after the other escaped the former Pink Ranger, his amazing tongue lifting goosebumps on her skin.

"Mmmm...Tommy," she whined as he French kissed her cleavage, causing her to giggle a second before his lips covered hers once more. His tongue darted out, swiping over her bottom lip. Her tongue surged into his mouth, mingling with his own while her hands canvassed his washboard stomach and firm ass she loved so much. She just couldn't get enough of touching him, of feeling the heavy weight of his masculine body covering her own. The deep warmth of their kiss left her wet and needy, dying to feel the length of him buried inside her, fucking her until she couldn't see, breathe, or speak. "God, I love you so much."

Hanging above her, Tommy panted heavily, gazing into her lovely brown eyes. "I love you so much, Kim." He trailed gentle little kisses from her mouth to her cheek, down her jaw and over her throat, then further south between her breasts, past her flat belly until his tongue dipped wetly inside her naval. "I can't get enough of you, Beautiful. I have to taste you."

Never let it be said that great sex wasn't mental because when he said those words her clit throbbed. And when she felt his hot breath brushing between her legs against the dampness pooling there, she shuddered all over her body. Again, he breathed over her... again, she shivered. "Baby..."

Dripping a string of saliva over her erect clit, Tommy bathed it with a long, drawn out lick. Her back arched sharply and she cried out, so he did it again, only pressing firmer until her right hand came to rest over the back of his head. His arms hooked over her hips, holding her down while his tongue parted the moist lips of her sex and began dragging up and down, sating his hunger for her by lashing her wetness. Her thighs shook along his head, squeezing. Never for a moment did he leave her without the feel of his agile tongue lapping her with smooth, slow strokes. He feasted on the sweet taste of her, loving how her little rose glistened against his tongue. Her tiny cries of joy applauded his efforts. "I can never get enough of you, baby."

Kim had no ability to do anything that required her to think. When his warm mouth covered her sex she could hear the naughty slurping sounds from between her legs, causing her to blush and quiver. The man feasted on her and she loved him for it. While one hand held the back of his head her other fisted the side of the sofa, nails digging into the cushions. Her hips rocked, feeding him what he wanted so badly. "Damn, baby... Uhhnnnn, baby.... love you."

His tongue dove inside her and began thrusting it until she couldn't sit still... until her nails dug into his scalp as tremors began flooding over her belly. He knew the signs. She was so close to coming and he wanted her thrown over the razors edge into oblivion. His tongue withdrew and then began swirling wet circles over her clit that increased in speed. She cried out when his middle finger replaced his tongue, thrusting deep into her over and over and over and until it was just to much.

"Yes, Fuck!!! Ohhh....Tommy.... Tommy.... Ohgodtommy...." The out of control freight train that was her intense climax saw her body twisting sideways on the couch as the deeply satisfying waves crashed over her. Her thighs closed around and shook over his head while her hips rolled through the orgasmic shaking as her body tensed powerfully. At no time did he stop driving his finger into her or remove his mouth from sucking her clit. It was only after the intensity wore down that she pushed at his forehead, signaling it was to sensitive to continue. He knew her well enough, backing off while breathing heavily, his head resting over her left thigh. Her essence dripped from his mouth and chin... With her eyes shut and her chest heaving, Kimberly sighed, "You are the Pussy Champion."

Never had such loud laughter ripped from his chest the way it did when he heard that. It was the sort of wacky thing the mind comes up with after an incredible orgasm that under any other circumstance would sound silly beyond words. Here though, he took it as a grand complement. One he intended to tease her with for many years to come. "I think I like that nick-name even more than Handsome."

Humming while wearing a sincerely satisfied smile, Kim giggled when his lips pressed kisses back up her body. Her arms slipped round his neck, while her thighs parted for him. The hard length of his cock nestled against her center, throbbing against her. "I'm supposed to be working on my project and you're supposed to be studying."

"This is only a study-break, dear," he smiled down at her.

Kim's snickering expression defied him utterly. "You want to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you."

"Irrelevant." Banter aside, she needed him like air and wanted him more than anything else in the world. Her eyes remained locked with his when he sank that sweet first inch inside her... then her eyes drifted shut, her bottom lip caught between white teeth as the delicious specimen of man above her slowly invaded her body. Her inner muscles spread around him while her arms held him onto so tightly, clutching him to her. Her body simply loved having him inside her, filling her so fully she shivered. They began to slowly rock back and forth as one, drawing all of him inside her, withdrawing lazily, and then surging forward until their breathing escalated. "So good, baby.

"Love you, Beautiful." Sheathed fully within her heat, Tommy buried his face in her brown tresses while thrusting into her with long, smooth strokes. The sensation of her curled around him so hot and tight drove him mad with pleasure. Her legs wrapped snug around his waist, her ankles crossing as the sofa began creaking to the tune of their passion. Every time he sank deeply inside her she writhed beneath him, her peaked nipples brushing sensation over his chest. Each long stroke made her whimper, so he did it again just to hear that sweet sound he loved so much. Her mouth began making love to the hollow of his neck, while every thrust struck her breasts against his chest.

"Tommy..." His deep, satisfying moans left her clenching tightly around him. He was long and just thick enough to make her swoon, leaving her so full of him she couldn't think straight. The solid weight of his body on hers felt nearly as good as the rigid cock fucking her harder now, causing her nails to claw at his back. God, she even loved the scent of his skin. The soft feel of it with hard muscles beneath. Intense pleasure shot through her as they vigorously slammed their hips together, mating furiously. The couch springs squeaked as they lost control and were both seeking their orgasms hard and fast, fucking sideways on the edge of the couch until somehow they rolled off onto the floor.

The sudden jostle saw them both gasp... and no more. They kissed passionately, their bodies rocking into each other, not giving a damn about carpet burn or anything else. Tommy's knees dug into the floor as he took Kimberly with force, their bodies slapping rhythmically together. Her back grazed hotly over the carpet, their bodies now slick with perspiration. Her fingers threaded into his short hair while aggressively arching her hips to meet his impacting thrusts. Their mind-blowing sex finally concluded when she felt him expand and contract, his face buried in the crook of her neck, crying out her name as he came so hard deeply inside her. She clenched tightly around the ejaculating cock, and with a loud cry came again herself. Her beautiful face contorted passionately as she milked him till she had every last drop of his essence, all while riding the crest of her own fantastic climax.

Silence reigned.

Kimberly held Tommy closely, pressing soft kisses to his head while breathing deeply. Incredible sex was highly addictive and was only made better by being deeply in love the way they were. The thought made her smile. "Okay, you need to leave."

Smiling, Tommy lifted his head, sweat glistening his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Study-breaks over. This was super fantastic but even your amazing cock will not stop me from getting that top ten percentile GPA of my class. So I love you, take a shower, and please get out."

Tommy blinked. He had to be hearing this wrong. "You're really kicking me out?"

"Should I call you a cab?" He gently withdrew, got to his feet, and then stalked off to the bathroom, grumbling. She was sure he heard her laughing. If her cell phone was within arms reach she would have taken a picture of him pouting. "Should I leave a ten dollar bill outside the bathroom door?" She heard said door shut loudly. "Don't be like that, Tommy. Come back and cuddle for a few minutes." She just couldn't stop laughing. "Remember, I called you the Pussy Champion. That's gotta count for something." More grumbling. "I love you, baby."

Of course she wasn't gonna kick him out and she knew he knew that. She was going to banish him to her bedroom until she finished her project, but ending her night with her love wasn't something she intended to pass up. For now though, they played the endless game of the sexes, forever trying to one up each other. But that was the thing about the battle of the sexes. There could never be a clear winner.

There was just to much fraternizing with the enemy.

**********

**Two Years Later**

**********

**The office of Tommy Oliver **

**Forest National Park Association **

**30 West Monroe, Suite 34 **

**Tuesday, December 4, 2003 7:30 PM**

** Los Angeles, Ca**

Completing, cataloging, and recording the field-work based geological and stratigraphic data, as well as GPS coordinates and hundreds of photographs compiled from his team's dig on the historic paleontoligical discovery they made in the mountains was proving to be a more monumental task than future Dr. Tommy Oliver expected. With his team gone for the evening, it was up to him to meet their deadline for the higher ups. Again, leadership came with its downsides, but the mere fact that he even had it showed his skills were greatly appreciated. Long hours were part of the job as he reclined in his high-back Maline office chair, rubbing tired eyes after having slaved away at his HP-PC for the last four and a half hours straight. Alas, his weary mind reached one solitary and inescapable conclusion.

"I fucking hate dinosaurs!"

Enjoying a quiet chuckle in his empty office after the outburst, Tommy considered making a run to the vending machines down the hall, but knew if he reached the door he would just keep going. The grumbling from his stomach told him it wanted real food. A Pepsi and a Snicker just wouldn't do. And he just wasn't a coffee or energy drink kinda guy. Taking in his attire, this suit and tie lifestyle wasn't for him, but maturity and that brand new BA he just busted his ass to earn required that teenage thrill-seeking Tommy step aside so that Condo-rent paying/Massive Student-Loan owing Tommy begin to build his professional career.

After all, Zordon never paid his Rangers or offered a high quality dental plan. And his new car, unlike a Turbo Zord, required mandatory auto insurance.

Not to mention his amazingly sexy girlfriend was waiting for him at their new joint place of residence. He loved that they finally bit the bullet and moved in together three days ago. It was two-steps forward in a loving, committed relationship that he could not be happier in. Its been two years since they got back together and he couldn't imagine loving another woman for the rest of his life. And while anything was possible he had no intention of losing her to test the theory.

Not to mention enjoying the incredibly sensual benefits of Kimberly sleeping in his bed every single night didn't hurt either.

Tommy shrugged. So what if he was a intern at the moment. It was a paid beginning that held a ton of opportunities for his future in the research paleontology field. He wouldn't be stuck in the dress shirt and tie world forever. For now though, dues had to be paid. Such was life for everyone and he had no real complaints outside of the late hours he's had to work lately. They were still moving all their stuff into the new two-bedroom condo and fighting over space. Well, not exactly fighting he thought playfully. More like Kim using her many evil talents to get her way. Though well educated and capable, his Beautiful understood exactly how to sway his point of view to her favor that often left him panting for more.

Just thinking of her softened something inside him. Contrary to what was expected of the macho Y-Chromosome, Tommy didn't mind being head over heels in love. Maintaining a good relationship required hard work and was often tempered by compromise and the occasional apology. His was no different, but God did she make him laugh all the time. Her wit and charm held his interest, while her passion drew him to her effortlessly. She was his best friend and the one person he would listen too when he tuned the rest of the world out. The loss of the Great Power and all the thrills that came with the Ranger life, Kimberly replaced with her love.

Sometimes he didn't even miss the good old days of action and adventure. She was his new adventure. And he wouldn't trade her for anything. Hence the outrageous dent in his wallet for the contents of the little black box in his desk.

At present though, he would trade anything except Kimberly to be able to leave this damn office before that storm outside got any stronger. Hot rain pelted the twin windows behind him with such fury he wanted to kill whoever said it never rained in Southern California. It seemed the weatherman was right for once as his predicted showers drowned the city, while booming crackles of thunder rattled the windows. His head bowed as he yawned, craning his sore neck about. His butt hurt from sitting in this chair for so long and he was dying to be rid of this tie, finally unloosening it. That was better, but he still wanted to go home.

Suddenly the door to his modest corner office opened, surprising him as he was certain everyone had gone home for the evening. Brown eyes drank in the utterly delicious sight of his Beautiful dressed in a black Hilary Radley twin-belted belted trench coat and heels. The night's rain storm glistened wetness over her smirking expression, straightening her mid-length brown hair just enough to make his cock pulse in his pants. She was an erotic vision for certain. Her effect on him was instantaneous. He leaned back in his chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

The door shut behind her with a soft click. A second click acknowledged she locked them in, wanting no unexpected visitors. When she spoke her tone was teasingly sensual. "I'm here because you deserve a gift."

He raised a curious brow. "A gift?"

"Just for you, Handsome." Tommy's full attention chased her every seductive step through his office. Her finger flipped a wall light switch, bathing them in shadows while crossing the room. She rounded his desk and then deftly perched herself on the edge facing him. After laying down her small purse, a truly sinful cross of her legs revealed a lush bare thigh to his hungry eyes. "See something you like?"

Absolutely. His grin was lecherous to say the least. "But you had better be careful, Pink Ranger. You're playing a dangerously tempting game."

The unmistakable desire lighting his eyes hardened her nipples. She loved how wanted he always made her feel. "I'm not afraid of you Mr. Green, White, Red, and Red Ranger," she teased his multi-colored past, a naughty gleam aimed in his direction. "Let me remind you, I'm not locked in here with you." Staring into his eyes, she tossed her hair back. "You're trapped in here with me."

Kimberly's daring confidence was one of the things Tommy loved most about her. Her Victoria's Secret perfume found his senses, gracing a pleased look on his face. "Duly noted. So tell me about this gift? he asked while his right hand softly traversed up and down her the bare thigh. When his touch caused her a little sexy pout he just about threw her on the desk and fucked her crazy. Such simple things she did drove him mad. "Do I have to beg?"

Her reply came in the way of a little shake of her head. "Not tonight." Her eyes drifted to the center of his dark pants, noticing the solid, twitching length he didn't try to hide. "Tonight is about thanking you for last weekend."

Last weekend... All he could recall was attending her family reunion. "I didn't do anything special."

"Baby, you did," Kimberly amended tenderly, and then leaned over to caress his lightly stubbled cheek. "As badly as I wish I had a family like the Brady Bunch or the Huxtables, we're more like a group of people you'd find on the Jerry Springer show. My aunts all drink to much, have to many bad children with no manners, and think they know everything. Add into that my Uncle Joey who decided in his infinite wisdom to streak the gathering just for kicks, my dad's new gal pal of the week who was barely my age and had a IQ of the same number, my mom's total avoidance of her, and the two fist-fights fights that broke out between cousins over who owed who money... Dear, you were wonderfully patient and understanding despite the insanity of the Hillbilly Hart Family Reunion," she laughed at the end. "I know how long and hard your work week was and with us moving you didn't really want to go. But you went anyway for me. You put up with all the 'Didn't Kim dump you once' questions as well as the 'When are you two getting married' and my crazy drinking aunts and my senile Uncle Stephen who almost wandered into the woods twice if you hadn't caught up with him."

Tommy pinched two fingers together. "He was just a little senile."

"But you're more than a little wonderful," she awarded him. "I love my family, but they are more than a bit nuts and you put up with them all day and never complained once. You even helped with the cooking."

"Real-life families rarely look like the ones on TV. And I consider your family my family too, Kim. That's how I see it."

As if she didn't already love him with all her heart. "I know. Thank you, sweetheart." Pushing herself off the edge of his desk, Kim intently invaded the space between his legs, gently nudging them farther apart with her right knee. "But I still think you deserve something extra special."

Suddenly unable to breathe, Tommy committed to memory and captured every single seductive second of the way she slowly unloosed the twin belts around her waist, gave a little shrug of her slender shoulders, and slithered the black trench coat off until it pooled at her heels. Beneath it she was gloriously naked, gazing at him with a predatory thirst. All that he could do was swallow deeply as he was utterly speechless.

"You are a great boyfriend, Mr. Oliver. And great boyfriends get extra special gifts from time to time. This is one of those times," she declared while pulling his silk blue tie from around the collar of his dress shirt. She draped it around her neck and then began slowly unbuttoning his shirt from the top. "See, I'm not going to romance you tonight." Finishing with the last button, she swept it open. And then her hand traveled south, ghosting over his impossibly hard erection. "I'm not here to wine and dine you. I'm not going to whisper sweet nothings in your ear." His eyes brightened with passion, something that empowered her. She undid and pulled his leather belt from around his waist and then worked the top button on his pants loose. "I'm not going to read you poetry and I didn't bring you flowers." She descended easily to her knees and then just as easily coaxed him to lift his hips. She pulled his pants down to his ankles before he sat back down. "What I am going to do is suck your cock so good you're going to beg me to finish you off with my mouth. And when you're at that point of no return I'm going to ride you until can't see straight." She smiled up at him, her hand grasping his cock through his boxers. "Now how does that sound?"

"Sounds... sounds really good. I... I... I approve," came out way to high-pitched and girly, but at this point Tommy couldn't have cared less.

"Good answer," she whispered wearing a devilish grin. Every now and then it was good for a woman to remind her man she was unpredictable and uninhibited. Such mysteries kept a man's mind on her and her alone. Her hand firmly stroked him through the gray fabric until his head fell back on the chair. She loved touching him like this, making him squirm for once. The strong tensing of his thighs was subtle music to her ears. He was putty in her hands. "I'm sure you've had such a long, hard day at the office. And you probably haven't had dinner yet either. My poor Tommy," she smiled. "And you look so tense. Would you like me to relax you?"

"God yes!" Tommy didn't care how needy he sounded. Didn't care how silly he probably looked with his shirt wide open, his pants down around his ankles, and the worlds hardest hard-on laughably tenting his boxers. The sexiest woman in the world to him just slipped her warm hand inside the front opening of those boxers and curled her fist around him. Exhaling all the air in his lungs in a rush, a blissful shiver ran through him when she freed his cock through the opening. He pulsed in her hand over and over while she stroked him lazily from root to tip. "Kim..."

Lifting her free hand, she boldly wagged a single finger in his face. "No talking. This is my show."

Her authoritative tone was sexy enough, but when her warm breath fanned the head of his throbbing cock a fraction of a second before her soft tongue darted out his whole body shook. Unable to keep his eyes open, they completely rolled in the back of his head each time she slowly lashed the weeping slit like a lollipop, and then fluttered her tongue wetly down the length and back up again. His leg muscles tightened as she brushed gentle kisses over the head before swallowing it inside the humid confines of her mouth. When she began bobbing over his lap his hands gripped the arm-rests tightly as he fought for composure. All that he could do was moan and shudder as she made sweet love to him with her mouth, sucking on him with such passionate devotion.

Rolling her tongue over the smooth head of his cock, Kimberly sucked on him like he was the best piece of candy she had ever tasted. Both her hands were busy, with the left cradling his balls while the right softly stroked the base, amplifying his pleasure. She felt him throb against her tongue each time she took him deep, dragging wetness back to the tip before devouring him again, sucking as much of him as her comfort zone allowed. Time after time she inhaled him, loving the raw power coursing through her. Bent to her will alone. Peeking up, the delirious expression on his face was priceless. If a man looked calm and cool while getting head then the girl wasn't doing it right.

Tommy looked as intelligent as a Neanderthal that just discovered fire. He was whipped and he loved it.

While he loved it when she held the back of his head when he went down on her, Tommy knew Kim did not ever like a hand guiding her. He kept his trembling hands by his sides while listening to the oh so sensual sounds she made, her tongue wetly gliding down every time she took him deep. His heart beat faster... nearly as fast as she was sucking on him now, hollowing her cheeks to increase the pressure. Her aggressive pursuit of his orgasm was relentless. She went on and on until he felt that sweet tingle and knew he was so damn close. "Kim... Kim..."

Panting, she released him with a audible pop and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. If the term 'filthy-cute' existed, her grin best described. "Normally I would finish you off and swallow every last drop." His dear in the head lights expression was wildly entertaining. By day she was as professional and lady-like as was necessary. But when it came to pleasing her man she knew when to leave the Little Princess at home and be the Naughty Girl he craved. "Ready for round two?" He nodded without a word, his cock still rigid in the palm of her hand. "Good boy."

Not giving a damn that he was still clothed and his pants were tangled round his ankles, Tommy watched Kim flip the small metal latches beneath his armrests, raising them high and out of the way. She straddled him next and then slowly sank down onto his cock until she had all of him to give, her thighs resting over his. She was so aroused the glide was smooth and easy, their eyes locked before she was drawn into a deep, thorough kiss. His right hand tangled into her soft hair, while his left arm curled possessively round her lower back as she began to grind like a snake. Kissing passionately, her inner muscles flexed around him, pulling deliciously on the rock hard length that filled her so damn good.

Capturing her tongue in his mouth, Tommy suckled until she groaned and then returned the decadent favor. Her hands braced on his shoulders, hotly kissing him while rocking her hips, drawing tightly around him. He was robust inside her, so thick she felt taken even while she was taking him. Rising and falling hypnotically, the way he held her so close made their love making all the more intimate. When she broke the kiss and threw her head back his mouth sampled her neck, French kissing her there and while she rode him as only she could. 'I love yous were whimpered in the dark as the storm outside grew to a rising crescendo. Rain beat at the windows in an erotic serenade of their passion. Panting, sultry noises filled the air as did the heady scent of them making love.

When he swore he would only love her for the rest of his life she attacked his mouth with such intensity, kissing him furiously. Her arms curled around his neck, holding him to her. Muffled grunts barely escaped their steamy kisses. Hands descended her lower back to cradle her ass, kneading the supple curves while she rocked back and forth, riding the man she loved hard. Teeth nipped at her neck, causing her to hum. Her nails returned the favor, clawing at his back over his shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder when his thrusts lifted her, but with a simple press he relented.

And on she rode...

Never mind the shirt sticking to his chest or the streaks of lightening illuminating his office, Tommy matched the rhythmic arching downward slope of her body until couldn't stand it anymore. Kim felt him grow impossible hard and then most pleasurable sensation raced through him and erupted into her, his cock bursting hot wetness inside her while holding her so tight. Strong, trembling hands held her hips down through the sweetest orgasm. She cried out just after, writhing through her own glorious climax, her body shuddering over his.

They kissed softly in the dark, both gasping for air, smiling the whole time. Outside, the rain continued to fall...

When Tommy brushed some of her hair out of her face, Kimberly blushed. "So how did you like your gift?"

Laughing softly in the dark, Tommy nodded. "You give the best gifts ever. Santa Claus has nothing on you."

"Cute. Real cute." She pressed her lips to his in celebration of how deeply she loved this man. Afterwards they gazed into each others eyes, laughing at the silliness and sexiness of how they looked. Here she was with his tie around her neck and still in heels, while he was just sitting their grinning with his pants around his ankles. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "I do believe you are the best girlfriend ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment." As comfort became an issue, Kim rose gently and reached for her purse. Mindful enough to bring a couple of wet wipes, she cleaned up a little while he pulled his pants back up. "So how about I go grab us a large stuffed pizza from Giordano's? It'll take about thirty minutes or so. And when I get back you are going home, buddy."

"With you?"

"No, the Tooth Fairy you nut," she playfully swatted his shoulder and then slipped her trench coat back on. "I'm going to brave this storm to get my honey some food and then we are going home. Are we clear on that?"

Tommy couldn't help but to smile. "Yes dear."

"Good." Tying the twin belts around her waist, Kim bent over for one last kiss. "Now finish up. You look alot less tense now." She winked, then turned and left him behind, exiting his office without another word.

Sitting back in his chair that felt more like a throne after his queen's command performance, Tommy sighed happily. He wasn't rich or famous or even powerful in the grand scheme of things. But he was deeply in love and loved the same in return. That was his treasure. That and his Beautiful.

Speaking of the worlds best girlfriend he opened the bottom desk drawer and removed the small black box inside. Popping the lid in the palm of his hand, he eyed the three-carat engagement ring, noting the sparkles that caught his attention. "You'll be the worlds best wife, Kim. I know it."

**********

**Two Years Later**

**********

**7,500 square-foot mansion owned by J. Daniel Saunders **

**Owner of "Saunders Design"  
The full finished basement **

**Near 118 Frwy and 23 Frwy **

**Saturday, October 10, 2005 8:45 PM **

**Glendale, CA**

Tending bar for this weekends mini-gathering of ex-Rangers, Katherine kept the Jose Cuervo Gold flowing as she lined up rows of Tequila-filled shot glasses as they were the spirit of choice tonight. The ex-second Pink Ranger had already indulged a couple of times, serving as evidence of her slightly giggly mood. Resting her elbows on the counter-top she enthusiastically interjected her opinion into their discussion over Zordon's curious superhero dress code. "Okay, so maybe the Pink Ranger skirt wasn't designed by Vera Wang or Sean John. It was all we had and it was cute. It provided style with a modest flair. It was chic. Especially considering most girl superhero outfits make us look like street hookers."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend, seated at a nearby Oak Finish Pub table with Kimberly. "Our guy outfits sucked ass. They were tight spandex with big helmets that we could barely see out of. And they offered no modesty for us guys, if you know what I mean."

Snickering to himself, Jason lined up his shot at the pool table. Took it and hit. "Heaven help you if you weren't a black Ranger and happened to have a hard-on. There was just no hiding it at all."

"I had to look away so many times," Kim shivered while smiling and then clinked her Tequila shot glass with her husband's. She took her salt, knocked back her shot, and then bit a lemon wedge. Heaven was slowly descending to Earth as far as she was concerned. "It's one thing to have guy pals cause you know what they have, but I didn't ever want to see their packages. And I certainly didn't want to know whatever it was that had made them so affected."

Tommy knocked back his shot. "Dear, the male penis often has a mind of its own."

Katherine retrieved three more lemons from behind the bar. "That's what's gotten you all in so much trouble over the centuries."

"A teenage boy can't help it," Jason interjected with a grin. "At that age staring at the wall to long will give you a hard-on."

"Or staring at a girl in a tight sweater with a full bra and a empty head." Kimberly sighed, remembering one amazingly endowed girl in particular. "What was that girl's name in our freshman year World History class the guys were all dying over?"

Recalling who Kim was thinking of came easily even after all these years. Jason glanced over his shoulder at Tommy, who instantly read his eyes with a chuckle. "Jenny McAllister." The two former leaders enjoyed their near decade-old private joke, grinning wildly.

"Okay, so who is Jenny McAllister?" Kat asked while slicing more lemon wedges. The name didn't ring a bell to her. Must have been before her time in Angel Grove.

"Kat, just know this. Even in her freshmen year Jenny's breasts could have gotten a part-time job as flotation devices. Some of the girls used to joke that the wire in her bra was made out of the same metal that's attached to Wolverine's bones. She was responsible for more boys running into walls than you could possibly imagine." Swatting her husband for taking that particular walk down memory lane, Kim continued. "I saw so many guys gawking at her in the hall way I started thinking she must be the living embodiment of sex. And since Trini and I were charter members of the Itty-Bitty-Titty-Committee, she was a particular thorn in our sides."

"Don't let Kim give you the wrong idea, Kat. Jenny was a nice girl. She was just a bit more filled out than most girls her age," Tommy defended and was swatted again for good measure. He recoiled with amusement dancing in his eyes. "You're committing spousal abuse and we've barely been married one year."

"Go ahead. Keep bringing up Jenny. I'll show you spousal abuse," Kim warned playfully. When he leaned over to try and kiss her she turned the other cheek. "You're not getting off the hook that easy, Handsome."

Missing his next shot, Jason gave Tommy the table, taking his seat next to Kim. "Billy used to have a massive crush on Jenny." Kim's eyes widened in surprise. "He loved science, but he has always been a breast man."

"I never knew," Kim noted, shaking her head in dismay at how breasts could affect even the smartest men. "All she had was large boobs."

"Gloriously large boobs, Kim." Jason quickly ducked a lemon wedge his girlfriend threw at him, and then laughed at her missed aim. The second lemon wedge hit him directly center in his forehead. He mocked her no more. "It was a guy thing," he nodded before downing his Tequila shot, enjoying the burn. "I was never really impressed, myself. I always had a thing for blond's." Firing a wink Kat's way, he continued. "But yeah, Jenny was a daily distraction."

"I barely noticed," Tommy declared even as Kim's smirk told him she didn't buy it for second. Enjoying a victorious "Wooo" after nailing a difficult shot, he moved around the table to set up the next. "And I seem to recall a boy named Paul Keeler who all the girls were dying over." Jason's deep, painful groan behind him said it all.

"Pretty Paul," Kim and Kat chanted dreamily at the same time before swooning like schoolgirls.

"Oh brother." Tommy had heard enough already.

Katherine learned about Pretty Paul her first week at Angel Grove high. She wasn't told what to look for, only that when she saw 'him' she would know who 'he' was. "The running joke was that Pretty Paul was actually God in disguise who wanted to experience an American high school just for kicks. He was so unbelievably good looking it didn't make sense."

While experiencing a wee bit of tipsiness, Kim recalled the dreamy young man with a lovesick expression she knew Tommy didn't like. Whatever. "Pretty Paul had the kind of hard body that relieved many girls of their V-card. His ass was just the best guy ass in California."

"Way to make a man out to be a piece of meat, Kim." Jason laughed at her middle-finger inspired response. "Pretty Paul was so full of himself I constantly wanted to punch his lights out."

"He was a total jerk," Tommy agreed while stepping aside for Jason to take his shot after a miss of his own. "I hated that guy with a passion."

"Jealous?" Kim teased.

"Hardly. I could have kicked his butt while blindfolded, hopping on one leg with my hands tied behind my back."

Coming from around the bar, Katherine set a tray filled with more shot glasses on the pub table, then took a chair beside Kim. "Yeah, jealous." Everyone laughed.

Their entertaining banter over yesteryear while catching up in the past one went well on through the next hour, Tommy and Jason's second game of pool, and two more Tequila shot rounds. Kimberly's mansion-sitting for her out-of-town boss this weekend, a job she didn't seem to mind to much as it gave them prime access to this eight bedroom, eight bathroom luxury home. Having invited Jason and Kat to spend the weekend with them was a great opportunity for them to spend time together and enjoy the mansion's massive outdoor swimming pool, hot tub, and full finished basement they occupied tonight.

"I liked my White Tiger Zord the best," Tommy declared with Kimberly tucked beside on the brown leather sofa him. "The Dragon Zord didn't even have a compartment for me to sit in and the Turbo car zord was just a cheap looking car. There were times I was embarrassed to be seen in it."

Kat could not have agreed more, recalling their Turbo days without much fondness. "My car Zord didn't even have a CD player. I remember asking Alpha about it and he just shrugged. We were shifting into mediocrity."

Conversations turned from the silly...

"I still think when Rocky got busted by the Cheaters TV show at Disney Land was the funniest thing I have ever seen. The shocked look on his face when the duck boat pulled to shore and he looked at the camera's was priceless," Kim cracked up along with the others.

"And then Adam made all those Christmas cards out of the pictures Cheaters took. I just about died when I got my card in the mail," Jason recalled with glee.

To the serious...

"I cried most the the day when I found out Zordon was dead." After Kim, the others related their experiences upon learning of the death of the Rangers founder and father-figure. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"Neither can I," Tommy added in a somber tone. "He died as he lived. A true hero."

With heavy hearts they toasted Zordon's memory in silence.

But for the most part good times and laughter made up the majority of the evening as night drug on. They talked, teased, and shared until the Jose Cuervo Gold was no more and they were all pleasantly buzzed.

Sparing a glance at the grandfather clock in the corner, Jason yawned and then smiled wickedly when Katherine whispered something in his ear while blushing. "Guys, I think we're going to call it a night. Its been fun, but..."

"You need to go have sex?" Kim just had to point out, snickering and pointing at her friends.

"Noooo," Katherine giggled yet again as her and Jose were amazingly good friends tonight. Jason hooked an arm around her waist to steady her. She didn't normally indulge so much, but this past week had been rough and this was her night for letting go. "We're going to have sex. Hehehehe."

Grinning at Katherine's attempt to sing 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna, Tommy bowed his head while Jason waved goodbye as they took the staircase upstairs. Turning to his wife, when she returned from putting their shot glasses away he affectionately tugged her down on his lap, securing an arm around her waist, snuggling her close. "Tonight was fun."

"Absolutely." Cozying up to his body warmth, she shut her eyes and relaxed. Her right hand absently toying over his chest. "Is it ever weird to know you were once with your best friend's girlfriend?"

Thinking it over a moment, Tommy shook his head. "Kat and I were never even half as good as she is with Jason. And we broke up almost eight years ago, so that's a long enough time in guy mentality for it to be okay. Plus, she loves him far more than she ever loved me."

"They do seem really happy," Kimberly noted, and then felt her husband softly stroking her thigh back and forth. Of course being seated in his lap afforded her further evidence of his elicit intents. For now though, she intended to ignore what he so obviously wanted. "The weather's really nice."

Certain that she felt the erection now throbbing against her ass, his Kimberly wasn't going to play along without a fight. Good thing he was not without his own means. His hands lifted to firmly cup her breasts through her thin cotton blouse, drawing a deliriously sensual moan from her lips. "I loved the lasagna you made.'

"I could tell. You had two plates of ... of it," she hissed pleasantly at the end. His hands were now under her blouse, warm against her skin. Sans a bra tonight, he pawed and kneaded her breasts until her nipples pebbled tight against his palms. He knew exactly how she liked to be touched, having mastered her body to the point that she could never resist him. Of course when she began rocking over his lap his face buried into her shoulder blade, eyes shut, loving the way she moved over him. Not even a little over a year of married life curbed their sexual appetite for each other. A fact she was thankful for every single day. "Its late and I have a headache."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" The warmth of her breath swept faintly over his ear when she whispered...

"It means you're not getting any pussy tonight." He growled. She smiled innocently at how deeply it affected him whenever she talked dirty. It wasn't her everyday nature, but a well placed bluntly sexual statement spoken in the right tone of voice could keep your man thinking about you long after you parted. She fled his lap wearing a saucy little pout and made sure her slender hips swayed just enough to urge his pursuit.

Bending slightly over the pool table, Kimberly traced her fingers over the cherry finish. She felt his hungry eyes drinking her in. The heat of his gaze pooled liquid between her thighs. "I think I'll take some aspirin and go to slee... Tommy... oh god, baby..."

In a flash he invaded her personal space, his hard body pressed against her from behind. A hand slipped inside her skirt... slipped down the waistband of her black panties... swept through the soft downy curls and firmly cupped her warm, slick mound. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, the angle giving him ample access to the sensitive skin of her neck. His mouth Frenched her there, lashing his tongue slowly over her pulse while his hand squeezed her. Each time her hips rocked the base of his hand rubbed over her erect clit, causing her to shiver back against him. "You're totally taking advantage of my inebriated state."

Smiling around the ear in his mouth, Tommy blew hot over the shell. "You're so wet, Beautiful," he groaned hotly while stroking her and then dipped his middle finger deep inside her. She cried out a long, husky purr as she clenched around the most welcome intruder. He fucked her slow and deep, brushing pleasure over her clit with each stroke. She writhed against his hand, bending farther over the table, her nails now dragging over the surface.

"Baby, that feels so good." Her body trembled passionately over the pool table. The way his finger surged and curled left her whimpering softly. Her orgasm was climbing so fast she couldn't believe it, her body already quaking around his long finger. When he slipped it from inside her she heard him suck it in his mouth a moment later. Her eyes still shut, she listened to every single thing he did. Instead of the rustle of his pants or the sound of his zipper falling, she felt his hands work on her skirt, undoing it until it pooled at her feet. Next he tugged her black panties down her thighs and the off from around her feet. She heard his knees hit the floor, and then felt his mouth brushing open-mouth kisses lazily across her bare ass, causing her to shiver. "Tommy..."

"Quiet," he commanded, still kissing over the supple cheeks of her backside until his right hand edged her thighs apart just enough for him to lean in and lap his tongue along the length of her rosy, glistening sex. Breathless pants encouraged his slow wet licks, parting the lips of her sex, pulling them into his mouth to suckle before lashing her an ever increasing pace. Her legs twitched, thighs shivering while he on sucked her from behind, rolling his tongue over her clit one second, then plunging his tongue inside her the next. The sounds of his hunger made her knees grow weak, his tongue slurping her with fast and slow licks that made her tremble.

Alcohol and lust left Kim operating on instinct alone. She rapped her fist over the top of the pool table when he started suckling her clit while whipping it with the tip of his tongue until she came so hard her entire body contorted. If it wasn't for his steadying hands she was sure she would have fallen down. His mouth paid homage to her center until she felt limp. And then she heard him throwing off his clothes. Panting hard, she teased, "Are you gonna bang me like a screen door in a hurricane?"

"Beautiful, you say the most romantic things."

And you're hot when you're drunk. She felt the head of his hard cock press to her soft opening and then ease inside her. Her vaginal muscles squeezed around him inch by delicious inch until she was spread on his cock, grasping tightly onto its length. Those strong hands of his held her hips with a firm grip. He set an excruciatingly slow pace that forced her to rock back into him, encouraging him to take her. She was pretty drunk, hot for him, and not looking for flowers and candy tonight. Being bent over a pool table and fucked by her husband in her boss's mansion had her Bad Girl vibes buzzing. "Fuck me, Tommy. Fuck 'your' Beautiful."

Never let it be said that sex wasn't as greatly mental as it was physical. Whether it was the Cave-Man side of all men, his own personal drama over having lost her to another man once, or pure animalistic primal instinct he loved whenever she boldly declared that she was his. Belonged to him mind, body, and soul. With a grunting sigh he fucked her hard and deep, flesh smacking against flesh. His face contorted passionately, heaving into her from behind, sheathed in the warm, snug confines of her sex.

"Uhhhnnn....Ohfuck....baby..." Strong hands held her hips as jolt after jolt of pleasure coursed through her. The erotic thrill of him vigorously taking her from behind left her panting and moaning. The husky sounds he made behind her amplified her arousal. The hard, thick shaft thrusting into her felt so good she almost couldn't stand it. Her mind reeled from the naughty sounds of their bodies slapping together as she synchronized their fucking, slamming back against his jerking thrusts, giving every bit as good as she got. Her body hummed from the electric shocks of pleasure, building toward a violent climax. When he draped over her back, she curled her hand behind his head. "I want to feel you cum inside me, Tommy. Don't stop. Please don't stop ahhhh baby...yes..."

The rhythmic push and pull of doggy style met their frantic passion as Kimberly wailed first, shaking mightily over the pool table, her orgasm wrenching through her. She barely had time to register the way Tommy grew so impossibly hard before roaring into her one final time, knocking the air out of her as he erupted in wave after satisfying wave of liquid heat. She felt every jerk of his cock, her sex willing him deeper inside her until he was limp and spent and she had all of him that there was to give.

Panting and laughing, so drunk off Tequila and sex, Kimberly sighed happily after a minute. "I am so wasted and sore and hungry and crazy for having sex with you in my boss's house."

"I'm drunk, my back hurts, my head's swimming, and I think I pulled a muscle in my leg."

"YOU'RE ALSO REALLY LOUD WHEN YOU HAVE SEX! GOODNIGHT!"

Jason's shouting voice stunned them as they tried to move so fast they both fell down, tripping into each other. Such was the folly of drunken sex.

Still, all was right with the world.

**********

**Two Years Later**

**********

**Tommy's black 2006 Jeep **

**Highway 290 West **

**Monday, November 6, 2007 8:20 AM **

**Reefside, Ca**

"Beautiful, why are you calling me?" A soft hum was his wife's initial reply as Tommy groaned through gridlock traffic on his way to Anton Mercer's newest paleontoligical dig in the mountains. He'd left home barely fifteen minutes ago before his cell phone rang the 'Pretty In Pink' theme that was Kimberly's personal ring tone. "Is everything alright?"

Easing down in the bathtub full of warm bubbles, Kim settled beneath the calming waters and shut her eyes, allowing serenity to surround her world. "In a way, yes. In a way, no." Before he got too worried she quickly amended, "Okay, that didn't come out right. Nothing is wrong with me or any of our loved ones. Nothing like it. It's just..." she paused, summoning her courage before starting this most personal conversation. "I wanted to have this serious talk with you while you were on the road."

A 'serious talk'. That was rarely good in his estimation. But for the life of him he couldn't recall any major problems they were having. Their last bad argument was nearly four months ago and the after-effects didn't seem to linger. "Why do I need to be on the road?"

Her voice trembled a little when she spoke. "Cause I'm a big scaredy cat and feel nervous enough talking about this when you're not in front of me. And I don't really know why."

Women were unique and that quirky in that regard. "You're acting strange, honey. Please don't tell me you, Kat, Cass, and a couple ex-girl Rangers went on a Forever Pink mission and neglected to tell me about it?"

She snickered while resting her head back on the fluffy white towel draped over the tub. "You have some nerve even joking about that, Mr. Oliver. You're still in the dog house until 2017, remember?"

"I remember," he conceded in a teasing tone as usual. "Okay, so talk. What's up?" He heard her shift in the bathroom and recalled her mentioning taking a warm bubble bath this morning on her day off. The delicious mental image was far more pleasant than the traffic-hell he was currently stuck in. "Kim?"

"This will be a good talk. I promise."

Something about the way she said that alleviated his initial fears. Still, he was damn curious. "I'm all ears."

Exhaling a deep breath, Kim dove right in. "We're pretty happy, right?"

Uh oh. This was a relationship talk. Tommy's was instantly a bit wary. Men rarely had the right answers to girls questions even when they told the truth. Rocky once said stick to one word answers and make them sound loving. In a brief moment of panic, the former Ranger leader followed a man's advice who was once busted on Cheaters while in Disney land. He gave a very sharp answer. "Yes."

"Good. Good," she replied. "I'm really happy too. And you're fine with us practically living in the woods, right?"

How was he to interpret that? Oh crap... Better stick to Rocky's advice. "Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "You sounded a little hesitant."

Crap! "Uhm, yes."

"I didn't ask a yes or no question."

Rocky also told him to use this one phrase that all women liked to hear. "You're right."

Kim glared at her phone a moment. "You're acting weird, honey. Are you okay?"

"... yes."

A certain notion began tingling in the back of her mind. "Tommy, so help me God if you are using Rocky's stupid ass female conversation theory on me I will..." She told him and imagined his cringe and then head shake. No man liked to consider the disastrous effects of a chainsaw on the male penal gland. "Honey, breath and relax. I'm going somewhere with this and you're not in trouble and you can just tell me what you truly think, okay."

Softly laughing to himself, Tommy's worry eased. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, you like our hidden home in the forest?"

"Its a nice little hideaway, yes."

"And we're both a couple of years into our career now, so financially we're doing okay despite the second Bush term and us switching jobs a year and a half ago."

"It does look like we won't have to hunt for our food or wash clothes by the river just yet," he joked while imagining her smirk in the water.

"I'm... look, I'm totally committed to being with you for the rest of my life. Do you feel the same?"

"About me being with me for the rest of my life? I kinda don't have a choice."

"Sometimes I swear a man is just asking for a woman to stab him with a rusty knife and then collect a fat insurance settlement." Kim lifted a soapy leg, considering her she's kept toned and in shape despite leaving gymnastics behind. For that she was proud. "Do you want to be my husband forever?"

Surely she knew the pride he gleamed from that title. How it defined him and his life far more truthfully than any other title had. "Absolutely.""

She giggled like a schoolgirl because the way he said that made her so happy. Let the rest of the sad world be cynical. She was happy and going to enjoy it and not look back. "Zack's finally married and off the market, a day I was sure would never take place. I think Marian is whipping Rocky into shape as well. Adam and Tanya have been together since Jesus time, while Billy is perfectly fine dating a female alien without hair. Kat and Jason are engaged, while Trini and Sha are still looking for their Knights in shining Rolls Royce's. So our buds are pretty happy and secure."

She suddenly sounded nervous and a bit jittery. "Okay..."

"Well, we're tip-toeing towards thirty and life just keeps going on and on. There are milestones couples reach in relationships as they grow older together and..." Monumental declaration time, Kim thought to herself. She sat up, cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. For this life-changing moment she dove right in. "Okay, here's the deal. I think it would be in our best interest to pro-create as soon as possible."

The words were jumbled in Tommy's head at first as traffic finally loosed a bit and he swiftly switched lanes. "Is that like a investment thing?"

She chuckled softly. "Uhm, in a manner of speaking, yes."

Tommy had a feeling he was missing something badly. "Honey, due to this insane traffic, my lack of breakfast, and the Windows 95-driven Y-chromosome please explain in case I'm totally lost."

Kim appreciated his honesty and thought he was being very cute. Still, her nervousness crept back. "Here's the short of it. I want a baby and you are going to give me one. Have a nice day."

The cell phone connection ended. She had hung up, leaving Tommy's mind racing far faster than he ever had at the race track before. Nonetheless, he was off at the next exit and speeding home while running the words over and over in his head. Kim wanted a 'what'... she wanted him to give her a 'what'...

A baby!

That's what she said. She wanted a baby.

His baby!

Okay, so who else's, really. Tommy mentally slapped himself and then grinned so brightly he thought his smile might blot out the sun. A baby with Kimberly. Wow. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it even while pulling back into his garage nearly twenty minutes later.

Barely registering how he opened the front door, Tommy swung it shut behind him while searching for his wife through the house. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the upstairs and then their bedroom where he found finally Kim. His heart beat a million times a minute while staring at her with so much love. Fresh from her warm bubble bath, she was nestled inside a thick terry-cloth rode. Sans any make-up, she was the picture of shy and feminine this morning. The innocent quality of her little smile and wave hello captured his heart all over again. "You want a what?"

Tommy, in all his shock and awe, was heaving for every breath he took. He looked exasperated to the point of being about to pass out. And yet he made even that look beautiful. Kim hadn't expected him to race right back home, but that he did made her feel loved. And it was truly cute. "A baby, honey. I want us to to have a baby."

He just couldn't get over how sexy-soft and alluring she appeared to him. She was putting up a brave front, but he could sense the uncertainty she was dealing with. He hadn't moved from his perch at the bedroom's entrance, still working the incredible idea of being a parent around in his head. He thought of all of the danger he's faced in his life. All the awful guilt he carried around and the hard battles he fought in and just everything... and now he's here, at this point in time in his life about to make the most important decision he's ever made before. "Kim, I'm..."

"Not ready," she nodded while biting back a sniffle, working so hard to appear mature in spite of her heart-ache. He hadn't rushed in to hug and kiss her, so she had to bite back a stab of sadness and be real. She just dropped a huge life-altering bomb on him and didn't even do it in person, at least until now. Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe she'd rushed things way to fast. The last thing she wanted him to feel was pressured. "I'm sorry, honey. I... I know this isn't something we've talked about and I just." She sighed, shaking her head at how stupid she now felt. "I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice so unlike her own.

Tommy's mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. He knew he had to say something, but was struggling with forming his thoughts into something coherent. It was far from the truth that he had every thought about being a father. But he had never known his birth father or mother and at times wondering why he was given up for adoption was just to painful to bear. Even for a supposed tough guy like him. But the immense love and devotion he'd never gone without due to his adopted parents shone through him now. Here was the most wonderful woman in the world. His beloved wife nonetheless and he had obviously disappointed her with his initial reaction. Not willing to stand by another second while she was so unsure of his feelings he approached her. He wasn't sure why he seemed so much more taller than her, or if she appeared smaller due to her being so open and vulnerable with him. Neither mattered as he reached for both of her hands with his, holding onto her while exhaling the longest breath of air ever. "I love you."

"But you're not ready for a baby, right?" she asked in a trembling, broken whisper.

"No, I'm ready. I'm just very, very scared and all mixed up because of all my adoption issues. But I want to have a baby with you more than anything else in the world. I want our family," he promised her, watching her smile light up the whole world. He tenderly drew her to his chest, curling his strong arms warmly around her while she pressed her face against him. Wetness soaked through gently as her tears fell. He brushed his lips over her forehead and then tipped her chin to face him. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Six months." Surprise lit his eyes. "I know I should have spoken up sooner, but I was still working it all out in my own head. I know so many people who didn't have the luxury to plan for a family and things were really tough for them. But with us, we're lucky. We're deeply in love and secure, so the only thing that could make our lives better in my opinion would be a baby. And a big dog, but the baby first," she teased to lighten the mood.

If ever Tommy knew Kimberly was the one from deep within his soul, it was now. He gave a nod, squeezing her closer, his expression filled with love. "I'm stunned and overwhelmingly happy, Beautiful."

"I flushed all my birth control pills down the toilet."

"You did that even before you heard my answer?"

"I just didn't think I'd have that big a problem convincing you to my way of thinking with all the hot, unprotected sex we'd be having every single chance we got." When his head dipped, grinning, she knew she had him. "I love you and I want to have your baby. I want us to build a little army of baby Olivers. And by army I mean two at the most and no more than one at a time."

"Do I get a say in the matter?"

"Only if you can carry however many more you want than two?"

"Shutting up now." Her soft, flirtatious laugh made it impossible to go another second without her kiss. He bent down to claim her mouth, swaying lovingly back and forth until his tongue swept past her lips to glide alongside her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her. They kissed so thoroughly passionate she hummed a little erotic sound into his mouth. He plundered her sweetness with an unquenchable thirst, their lips brushing so rhythmically. After a long while they quietly gasped apart and then rested their foreheads together. Eyes shut to the whole world. "I'm gonna be so late for work."

Kimberly whispered, "Now you don't really believe I'm going to let you out of this bedroom before we start our little baby construction project, do you?" With a tiny smile ghosting her lips she began to undo his tie, tossing it to the floor. His dress shirt followed next. "Ask yourself would you rather be up to your neck in dirt and fossils or fucking your hot wife until..."

She never finished.

Never even got close.

The path of seduction that led to their king-sized bed was paved in rapidly discarded clothing and a white terry cloth bath robe. Deep, hot kissing drowned the air in husky moans and lustful panting as they fell onto bed. White teeth branded her neck as his for all time, while graceful fingers swept possessively over chiseled muscle. Her belly quivered when he licked his tongue up the side of her neck, and then over her throat, sucking intensely until her center grew wet and needy. His gorgeous half-grin inspired a irrepressible urge to suck him dry, but that wasn't what today was about.

Today was about family and a brand new beginning.

Kimberly splayed her hand over his hard chest, enjoying the rise and fall beneath her fingertips. She bent low and lapped her tongue over his small right nipple, grinning wildly at his surprise. "No, I'm not indulging any repressed girl-girl fantasies. I just always want to do that." He made some snarky reply she ignored with a playful middle-finger to his face, and then began kissing him all over his chest and ribs, down his toned abs, and then back up the length of his body until she hovered above him. The raw, masculine sex appeal he exuded so effortlessly gave her such pride that he belonged to her and her alone. "You ready to make this baby, Handsome?"

"Are you ready to make breakfast afterwards?"

Peering skyward for a amusing moment, she shrugged. "Fair enough." Grinning, she stole his kiss once more, climbing over his lap with his hard cock throbbing against her sex. She glided along the length, wetting it with her arousal, and then laughed as it leapt incessantly at her. "My, my, my. Someone seems anxious."

"Beautiful, please." The tiny smile ghosting her lips drew his undivided attention. His hands kneaded her hips, drawing her where he wanted her to be. She rocked over her, grinning evilly. His breath hitched with need. "Get on or get off."

"Both of those sound promising," she snickered before leaning forward to feather kisses down his chest. The sultry coil of building tension left her weeping over his cock. She loved the silent invitation in his gaze, accepting it and him inside her with a single smooth slide down his cock until he was sheathed warmly inside her. The way he filled her so damn good made her body sing. She waited a breath or two before bracing her hands on his shoulders, lifting her body so that only the tip rested inside her, and then slowly sank him back all the way in. His beloved smile quirked upward while his eyes rolled. Every sensual groan he made while she rode him made her want to please him more. The intimate feel of his hands gripping her tightly while she rose and fell made her feel so feminine. "Enjoying the ride, cowboy?"

Tommy snarled, snaking his hand through her brown hair, cupping the back of her head and forcing her mouth down on his. He kissed her with such raw passion she settled for a time with him buried fully inside her. His hands roamed the dip of her lower back and then her ass, squeezing the cheeks in time with his long, even up-strokes. His tongue swept over the roof of her mouth, then tangled wetly with her own. She began to move again, grinding her slender hips until a sexy drawl escaped between their smoldering kiss. "You're mine."

"Yes," she declared in a soft cry of pleasure, her head dipping against his shoulders while he fucked her harder, gently lifting her with every thrust of his hips. His strong hands held her backside tightly, forcing her to take his cock. Her inner walls clutched hotly around him as she savored the feel of him surging inside her. She was so wet a blush stained her cheeks. She pressed her hands to his neck, silently wanting her control back. He relinquished, his eyes captivated by the sight of her again riding him at a steady gallop. "I love you, Tommy."

"OhBeautiful....I love you, baby.

Their sensual dance of love making continued. She felt his thigh muscles tensing over hers. He wrapped his arms arms around her waist and sat them up, hungrily kissing her, She rolled her hips, moving him inside her, clenching around him, loving the way this position rubbed her clit. When his head dipped a warm mouth circled a peaked nipple. He suckled and pulled, drawing on the tip, then lashing his tongue around it before making love to the other one. She moaned loudly, the solid length of him moving so deeply inside her as intense pleasure roared through her senses.

Kim barely had time to register their sudden change in position when a hard, deep thrust nearly knocked the wind out of her. She was trapped beneath the strong, heaving body fucking her so damn good her legs crossed his back, her ankles locking him into a four-limbed embrace. She moved with him, giving herself to him. "Give me your baby, Tommy. Please, baby... please."

With his face buried against the silken skin of her neck, he took her vigorously, pounding her into the bed with all the passion and love she inspired within him. When her nails scratched over his back, his thrusts made her cry out. When she whimpered again how badly she wanted his baby, he fucked her faster until she shattered beneath him, jerking and swearing through a violent climax. He swelled deep inside her and found the sweetest release, pulsing time after time, bathing her in the warm of his essence.

Panting and kissing softly, they held each other close, enjoying the aftermath of their love making.

Trailing her fingers over his handsome, smiling features, Kim laughed happily. "Okay, we're gonna have to repeat what we just did a ton of times until I'm knocked up."

"I'll set up a Gatorade I.V. alongside our bed."

She giggled at his silliness. "Whatever keeps you up, if you catch my meaning."

He brushed some of her hair aside, tucking it behind her right ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So now what?" Tommy asked.

"You call work and tell them you need the day off to make Nookie all day long with your incredibly beautiful wife."

Dr. Tommy Oliver gave a mildly sheepish glance over his shoulder. "And what about them?"

Kim lifted her head, peeking around her husband. "You mean all those naughty fanfic readers who can't stop reading smutty romantic stories about us?"

"Well, yeah."

"Just wave. Naughty people tend to be pretty nice. And they usually have cookies." Tommy nodded. "Thank you all for showing up today. We love all our adult fans and none of you would be reading this under-aged, right?" she gave an exaggerated wink, "Honey, you have anything to say?"

"Well, Shawn wrote me being able to have sex nearly ten times in a seventy-two hour period in his other story 'Affair'. I just want to thank him for his accurate portrayal of my sexual abilities."

Shaking her head while giggling, Kim added, "If only he'd hurry up and get me marred in 'Getting Hitched' everything would be cool."

"And don't even get me started on 'Comes the Darkness.''

"He can keep Padme and Anakin married, but when it comes to little Ole me, and I existed long before Mrs. Vader did, I'm still not married after three disastrous attempts."

"Honey, calm down. Relax."

"Shawn's such a dick sometimes." Kim began to wave at the millions and millions of Timberly fans. "Anyway, goodbye everyone. The story is over for. Thanks for all your support over the years. Sincerely, Kim and Tommy Oliver."

"Don't you mean Tommy and Kim Oliver?"

"I wifed the moment. Work with me here."

"Okay." Tommy, while still naked, waved at the millions of adoring, naughty, smut-loving Timberly shipper fans. "Bye everyone."

"Be sure to watch Flashpoint on Fridays! Its on CBS!"

**********

**The End hehehehehehe**


End file.
